


Oh My Gon!

by HomoSocks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoSocks/pseuds/HomoSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is in for a surprise when his best friend shows up wearing a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Gon!

A/N: True to my pen name I had to write a cute little oneshot for my favorite series. Just a little fun. I hope you all enjoy it.~

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor

Pairings: GonღKillua

.oO Oh My Gon! Oo.

As always Killua was waiting for his scatter brained best friend. He paced around his hotel room impatiently awaiting Gon's arrival, as late as always it seemed. Honestly what was he going to do with that baka? Whatever the case they were stuck together, they had gone through too much together to just split up now. Killua smirked just a little at the thought, he never thought someone would mean this much to him.

It felt like only yesterday they were complete strangers meeting for the first time during the Hunter Exams. So much had changed since then. The way their relationship steadily evolved, the joy they felt together, the hardships they endured together. After a moment Killua realized he was embarrassing himself.

Dammit.

The white-haired boy did that a lot when he was romanticizing about his companion. More than he'd like to admit honestly. Gon Freecss had taken all of those mouth watering snacks place as the number one love of his life. It was so embarrassing to admit that... Killua's fair skin blushed slightly as he plopped back onto his comfy bed.

Still he wouldn't wait forever, Gon had better get here soon or else Killua would go exploring by himself. His cerulean orbs glanced over toward his undisturbed door waiting for any sign of someone on the other side. It was a frustrating wait to say the least. The Zoldyck was able to keep himself from ditching the other boy though. They promised that they'd go out together to see the new city they found themselves in.

It wasn't anything more than friends going out though! Killua covered his reddening face with both his hands shaking his head back and forth trying to escape his own thoughts. His admiration for his best friend was turning into something more than that quite rapidly. Was it because he was a maturing young assassin?

Killua had been trained to endure the most brutal torture yet here he was falling victim to such a mundane thing. The young albino had never felt attracted like this to anything or anyone. Was it just apart of growing up? If it was no one in his family had warned him about this.

He shot up when a sudden knock on his door surprised him. Killua quickly tried to get his wits about him, he wouldn't allow Gon to see him in such a state. His assassin mindset was still telling him that letting anyone see him in such a weakened state was a great taboo. Taking a few deep breaths the Zoldyck approached the locked door.

After deciding he was ready Killua opened the door to grant Gon access to his room. The young assassin was totally taken by surprise seeing what was behind the door. Sure, it was Gon who he was expecting but what he wasn't counting on was the other boy's attire. Killua couldn't hide the dark blush that burned itself into his pale features.

"Gon!" Killua exclaimed reeling he took a step back from the door to take a closer look at the boy.

Gon was wearing a bright yellow sundress with little yellow frills over the white straps. It must have been a little old because it cut a little short only running halfway down his smooth looking thighs. On his feet were not his usual big green boots but a pair of white sandals. It was the last thing Killua expected to see his best friend wearing let alone wearing out in public.

"What is it, Killua?" Gon asked innocently cocking his head to the side. The boy was totally ignorant to why Killua looked so taken aback but the young hunter was obviously worried about his friend. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you wearing a d-dress!?" Killua managed to choke out trying to keep his eyes off of his friend. That was a task Killua couldn't quite manage though. His eyes remained glued to Gon, widening a little from the shock yet still unable to look away from the boy in the dress. For the life of him Killua didn't know how he wanted to feel about the situation he found himself in.

"Oh this?" Gon hummed happily. From there the boy grabbed the end of the dress with both hands and did a curtsy, Gon did a curtsy! "So you noticed?" He asked Killua excitedly.

God... He was so cute.

"Get in here!" Killua grabbed his friend by the scruff of his neck pulling him forward into the hotel room and out of the hall. The young albino peeked his head out to look back and forth making sure no one saw Gon before shutting the door. Turning back around to face the dark-haired boy Killua leaned back against the close door before giving the obvious answer to Gon's question. "Of course I noticed!"

Gon once more wore a puzzled look on his face his bright eyes focusing on Killua. He felt himself blush a little harder under his friend's concerned gaze. Gon showing up like this wasn't helping the new feelings he was bottling up at all. It was getting hard for Killua to hide at these new emotions, luckily Gon was too dense to notice anything.

"Don't you like it?" Gon asked looking down at the dress on his body. "I know it is a little small but I got it in Yorknew City all that time ago." The boy admitted checking the dress length again. It was a little shocking that Gon didn't understand why his friend was so surprised with his choice of clothing, it had nothing to do with the length of the sundress.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Killua repeated more clearly this time.

"Eh?" One more time Gon seemed bewildered by his friend's line of questioning. To Gon his choice of attire made the most sense in the world. "What do you mean? It is so comfortable why wouldn't I wear it? I thought we were only going out exploring should I have worn something heavier?"

The young Zoldyck should have expected as much from him. Like himself, Gon was completely cut off from the outside world growing up. The fact that he clearly didn't understand the different between male clothing and female clothing was understandable. It was a bit endearing in a certain way. Killua tried to speak but words didn't form for him, he was so flustered by this point Gon would notice. Killua placed his hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his blush.

"Killua?" Worry was easy to hear in Gon's tone as he took a few steps closer to Killua. The albino had nowhere to run to being that he was trapped between the closed door and the approaching Gon. "Is something wrong?" The dark-haired hunter added after a moment.

Killua was in no position to answer his companion, he could hardly breath let alone talk. Gon refused to back down however grabbing hold of Killua's wrist he tried to pull the hand away from his friend's mouth. The assassin absolutely didn't allow his hand to budge though, there was no way Killua could afford that when his dark blush was spreading to his ears.

"Killua!" Gon whined while tugging on his friend's wrist. Gon just couldn't begin to grasp what Killua's problem could possibly be, he had acted weird all day. Finally it seemed like Gon was able to succeed in pulling Killua's hand away from his lips but that wasn't the case. Killua had moved it himself.

Before Gon realized it his friend's lips were pressing firmly against his own. It took him by surprise since it felt so different from the kisses Aunt Mito used to give him. After a moment of getting used to the feeling of Killua's lips on his Gon hummed his approval. With that Killua was the one to grab Gon's wrist pushing him to the side against a wall.

Their lips continued to move together seamlessly while Gon was strangely enjoying the new feeling of being pinned against the wall. He had never experienced something like this but Gon was glad he was experiencing it for the first time with his best friend. Was this why Killua was acting so strangely... If that was the case Gon didn't mind at all.

Honestly the way the situation quickly escalated thrilled Killua. He had waited for a chance to do this for some time and now they were passionately mashing their lips together. Killua broke them apart occasionally to take small breaths before diving back in to indulge himself again. The young man wasn't sure if it was right to take advantage of Gon's innocence but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

After being satisfied with his fill Killua slowly pulled back from the boy in the dress. His pale lids fluttered opened to see a fresh blush that lightly colored the bridge of Gon's nose. There was also a small smile on his friend's moist pink lips. The wrist that Killua had pinned to the wall was still propped there, Gon's free hand was holding onto Killua's waist.

"Do you feel okay now, Killua?"

"Y-Yeah..."


End file.
